logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Theme/Former UPN affiliates
These were the UPN Affiliates as of January 2006 before the CW announcement was announced. UPN9WWOR.jpg|WWOR-TV (#1 New York) UPN 13 Los Angeles.png|KCOP (#2 Los Angeles) Upnchicago.png|WPWR-TV (#3 Chicago) UPN_44_Cable_12.png|KBHK-TV (#4 San Francisco) Ktxa.svg|KTXA (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Ktxh upn20 houston.jpg|KTXH (#6 Houston-Galveston) Wupa upn69 atlanta.jpg|WUPA (#7 Atlanta) WPSG_2002-2006_logo.svg|WPSG (#8 Philadelphia) Upn20 wdca red.jpg|WDCA (#9 Washington, DC) WSBK UPN38.png|WSBK-TV (#10 Boston) UPNDetroit2004.png|WKBD-TV (#11 Detroit) Wbfs upn33 miami.jpg|WBFS-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Kstw_upn11_seattle.svg|KSTW (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Wsjp upn wb30 san juan.jpg|WSJP-LD (#14 Puerto Rico) KUTV UPN45.png|KUTP (#15 Phoenix) WFTC UPN29.png|WFTC (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) Xhupn upn13 sandiego.jpg|XHUPN-TV (#17 San Diego) UPN9WWOR.jpg|WWOR-TV (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) KTVD20.png|KTVD (#19 Denver-Boulder) WTOG 2002-2006.jpg|WTOG (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Wrbu upn46 stlouis.jpg|WRBU (#21 St. Louis) WUTB_(UPN_24)_2002.jpg|WUTB (#22 Baltimore) KPDX UPN49 Portland.svg|KPDX (#23 Portland, OR) Wjzy upn46 charlotte.jpg|WJZY (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) Wnpa upn19 pittsburgh.jpg|WNPA (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) UPN 13 Los Angeles.png|KCOP (#26 Riverside-San Bernardino) KMAX UPN31.png|KMAX-TV (#27 Sacramento) WBQC.png|WBQC-LD (#28 Cincinnati) WUAB UPN 43.png|WUAB (#29 Cleveland) Z24LOGOblue.jpg|KPNZ (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KBEJ UPN2 logo.png|KBEJ (#31 San Antonio) Kcwe29logo.jpg|KCWE (#32 Kansas City) Masthead.jpg|KTUD-LD (#33 Las Vegas) UPN_44_Cable_12.png|KBCW (#34 San Jose) WRBW_UPN_65_logo.png|WRBW (#35 Orlando) Wwho upn53 columbus.jpg|WWHO (#36 Columbus, OH) KBEJ UPN2 logo.png|KBEJ (#37 Austin) Wcgv upn24 milwaukee.jpg|WCGV-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WNDY 2005-2006.jpg|WNDY-TV (#39 Indianapolis) WPSG_2002-2006_logo.svg|WPSG (#40 Middlesex-Somerset-Union) WLWC 2002.jpg|WLWC (#41 Providence-Warwick-Pawtucket) Wrdc upn28 durham.jpg|WRDC (#42 Raleigh-Durham) Wgnt upn27 portsmouth.jpg|WGNT (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) WUXP 2002-2006.jpg|WUXP-TV (#44 Nashville) Wupn upn48 greensboro.jpg|WMYV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WAWS 2004.jpg|WFOX-TV (#46 Jacksonville) Kaut upn43 oklahoma city.jpg|KAUT-TV (#47 Oklahoma City) WTVX 2005.png|WTVX (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) Wlmt upn30 memphis.jpg|WLMT (#49 Memphis) Wctx upn9 hartford.jpg|WCTX (#50 Hartford-New Britain-Middletown) Empty.png|[[]] (#51 Monmouth-Ocean) WUPL 2002.jpg|WUPL (#52 New Orleans) WNLO 2002.jpg|WNLO (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) Wfte upn58 louisville.jpg|WMYO (#54 Louisville) WUPV 2002-2006.jpg|WUPV (#55 Richmond) WBGT 2002.jpg|WBGT-CA (#56 Rochester, NY) Wabm upn68 birmingham.jpg|WABM (#57 Birmingham) Wasv.jpg|WYCW (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) Empty.png|[[]] (#59 McAllen-Brownsville-Harlingen) Slice1upn.gif|KTTU (#60 Tucson) Empty.png|[[]] (#61 Dayton) WNFM (UPN 8).gif|WNFM (#62 Ft. Myers-Naples-Marco Island) UPN Capitol Region.PNG|WNYA (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) Empty.png|KIKU (#64 Honolulu) KTFO4195.png|KMYT-TV (#65 Tulsa) UPN KAIL-TV Fresno.png|KAIL-TV (#66 Fresno) WXSP 2002.jpg|WXSP-CD (#67 Grand Rapids) Kasy upn50 albuquerque.jpg|KASY-TV (#68 Albuquerque) WPSG_2002-2006_logo.svg|WPSG (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) UPN Knoxville WVLT.png|WVLT-DT2 (#70 Knoxville) Empty.png|[[]] (#71 Wilkes Barre-Scranton) Empty.png|[[]] (#72 Omaha-Council Bluffs) WTOG 2002-2006.jpg|WTOG (#73 Sarasota-Bradenton) Empty.png|[[]] (#74 El Paso) KUVI 2002.jpg|KBAK-TV (#75 Bakersfield) WUAB UPN 43.png|WUAB (#76 Akron) WPSG_2002-2006_logo.svg|WPSG (#77 Wilmington, DE) WLYH_UPN_15.svg|WLYH (#78 Harrisburg-Lebanon-Carlisle) WBXH 2003.jpg|WBXH-CA (#79 Baton Rouge) Empty.png|[[]] (#80 Monterey-Salinas-Santa Cruz) Wmmp upn36 charleston.jpg|WMMP (#81 Charleston, SC) Empty.png|[[]] (#82 Gainesville-Ocala) KMAX UPN31.png|KMAX-TV (#83 Stockton) KASN 2002.jpg|KASN (#84 Little Rock) Wstq-sm.jpg|WSTQ-LP (#84 Syracuse) Empty.png|[[]] (#86 Greenville-New Bern-Jacksonville) Empty.png|[[]] (#87 Springfield, MA) WZRB 2005.PNG|WZRB (#88 Columbia, SC) WNGTLogo 2002.jpg|WNGT-LP (#89 Toledo) Empty.png|[[]] (#90 Des Moines) Empty.png|[[]] (#91 Spokane) Kxtu 2002.gif|KXTU-LP (#92 Colorado Springs) Wjtc upn44 pensacola.jpg|WJTC (#93 Mobile) Empty.png|[[]] (#94 Lakeland-Winter Haven) KSCC 2002.jpg|KMTW (#95 Wichita) Empty.png|[[]] (#96 Ft. Pierce-Stuart-Vero Beach) Empty.png|[[]] (#97 Madison) Empty.png|[[]] (#98 Melbourne-Titusville-Cocoa) Empty.png|[[]] (#99 Lexington-Fayette) KNIN 2003.png|KNIN-TV (#100 Boise) Empty.png|[[]] (#101 Visalia-Tulare-Hanford) Empty.png|[[]] (#102 Johnson City-Kingsport-Bristol) Empty.png|[[]] (#103 York) Klaf upn17 lafayette.jpg|KLAF-LP(#104 Lafayette, LA) KAME-TV (2006).png|KAME-TV (#105 Reno-Sparks, NV) Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Lists of affiliates of major television networks in the United States Category:UPN Category:CBS Corporation Category:National Amusements